Brotherhood Day at the Beach
by blueshock
Summary: Mystique wants more money, but this time the boys don't want to work. Instead, they go to the beach and have some fun. Plz R&R.


A/N: You know, as I was looking back at all the times I made fun of the brotherhood. I realized I was going to write another one, but I guess I forgot. So, here is it. My first time in awhile that I actually wrote one of these. :)

**Chapter One**

Mystique walks into the brotherhood house to see that it is still completely trashed. She walks into the front room and folds her arms.

"Get up and clean this house," Mystique yelled, picking up a chair and throwing it at Lance, "This is my house. You have completely destroyed it. Now, I'm going to need money to fix it up. You better get me that money by the end of the day."

Mystique leaves the house, while the boys watch her leave.

"Wow," Todd said, "she hasn't asked for money in awhile yo."

"Ya, I know," Lance said, "aw forget her."

"She is going to kills us when she gets back and we don't have the money," Pietro said.

"No she won't," Lance said, grabbing some sunglasses and putting them on, "we won't even be here. Lets go to the beach."

"Ya," Fred said, "lets do it."

"Than what are you waiting for idiots," Lance said, heading up stairs, "go get ready."

The boys headed up to their rooms to get ready to go to the beach. Pietro went into the bathroom to look for sunblock. Lance came into help him. Pietro found an empty bottle of sunblock.

"We don't have any," Pietro said, about to throw the empty bottle.

"Wait," Lance said with a grin on his face.

Lance took the empty bottle and took some body wash and filled up the sunblock bottle with it.

"What are you doing?" Pietro asked, taking the bottle back.

"For Toad," Lance said, "he is begining to smell."

Pietro just grinned and put it into his bag. Pietro than sped off and was back within a few seconds with another bottle of sunblock. He put it into his bag.

"Lets go," Lance yelled, as he and Pietro headed down the stairs.

Todd and Fred came down the stairs after them. They all got into the jeep and headed to the beach. It only took them about a half hour to get there. The beach had almost no one on it. The boys parked the jeep and grabbed their stuff. They found a spot and set up. Lance grabbed one of the sunblocks out of the bag with a grin on his face. He went over and handed it to Todd. Lance walked back over to Pietro as Todd began to rub sunblock all over himself. Pietro and Lance were trying not to laugh. Pietro grabbed the other sunblock out of the bag and began to rub it on himself. He began to do his face when some of it got into his eyes.

"AW," Pietro screamed, "IT'S NOT SUNBLOCK."

Pietro sped off into the water, which got some stares from other beach goers. Some of them even started to leave. Todd went over and handed Lance back the sunblock. Lance looked down at the bottle and realized that Pietro had gotten the same bottle as the other one.

"What's wrong with Pietro?" Todd asked.

"Nothing," Lance muttered, starting to rub some sunblock on himself.

Fred didn't even bother to put any sunblock on himself. He just sat down on the beach and started building a sand castle. Pietro came out of the water, looking all clean. He walked over and grabbed the right sunblock this time and put it on himself. He took the other one and threw it. Just than a whistle blew and a cop walked over to Pietro and wrote him up a littering ticket.

"What the heck," Pietro yelled looking at the ticket to see he owed 100 dollars just for that.

Pietro screamed before sitting down and stretching out. Todd hopped over to the water to see something floating out about 30 feet. He looked a bit closer to see that it was a little girl and than he heard someone scream. He looked over to see a tall blonde pointing and yelling, "MY BABY." Todd didn't even hesitate. He jumped into the water and started swiming toward the little kid. Lance and Fred watched him. He could swim a lot faster than any of them actually thought he could. He got the little girl and started swimming back. He got back to the beach and helped the girl out of the water. The mother came over and grabbed her little girl before slapping Todd across the face.

"I just helped you yo," Todd yelled.

"You ruined our movie," The lady said, before walking off.

Todd looked over to see a film crew back up and leave too. Todd went back over to the others with a red mark on his face. He sat down and stared at the water for awhile.

"You smell worse when your wet," Pietro said.

Todd kept staring at the water, before he saw something else. He looked closer at it to see that it was a brown haired girl waving at him. He sat there just staring. She blew him a kiss before diving into the water. He was shocked to see that she had a fish tail. She came back up just to give him one last wave before swimming off.

"Did you see that yo?" Todd asked.

"I don't know what you were staring at," Pietro said, he had also been staring at the water, "it's just water."

"No," Todd whined, "did you see the mermaid?"

Lance and Pietro looked at him for awhile before starting to laugh. Todd stared at them before looking back at the water. The water was still and peaceful. Todd folded his arms, but kept on staring at the water. He even grabbed his camera out of his bag just in case. Two hours had gone by and yet nothing happened.

"We should be heading back," Lance said, "it's getting dark."

"I can't move," Fred said.

Lance, Todd, and Pietro looked over at him to see that his entire body was bright red.

"Just leave him," Lance said, as they began to pack up there stuff.

"Hey, you can't leave me here," Fred yelled as he heard the jeep start up and drive off.

"Do you think he will be fine there yo?" Todd asked.

"Ya," Lance said.

They were silent all the way back to the house. They unpacked the jeep and put their stuff away.

"Today was an okay day," Pietro said, "would of probably rather of did something to earn money."

Lance and Todd nodded their heads in agreement. Just than they heared the front door burst open.

"WHERES MY MONEY?" Mystique yelled.

The boys looked at each other.

"Whose up for sleeping at the beach?" Pietro asked.

Lance and Todd raised their hands. The three boys looked at the doorway to see that Mystique was headed right for them. They quickly stood up and ran out the back door.

* * *

A/N: Yay, it's done. Another brotherhood story. I might actually begin writing some more of these now. Hope everyone liked it. Please review.


End file.
